


Muffins à la Valkyrie

by carloabay



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Baking, Gen, Ghastly is a great friend, Muffins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carloabay/pseuds/carloabay
Summary: Valkyrie bakes muffins (to prove she'd be better than Myra) and it goes about as well as you think.
Relationships: Fletcher Renn/Myra, Ghastly Bespoke & Valkyrie Cain
Kudos: 7





	Muffins à la Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on something that I can't find and can't remember where it was from lol
> 
> I found it! Inspired by pineapple-fanfics on tumblr

"Anyone can make muffins," Valkyrie grumbled at the oven timer, punching in the time from the recipe. "Right?" Unsurprisingly, the oven timer did not respond. "There. Suck it, Mina. Whatever your name is." She stuck her hands on her hips and grinned at the oven, then moved away and knocked the flour all over the floor. She swore, loudly, and Alice burst into hiccups in the next room.

"Dad's coming!" her father roared from the toilet, and there was a flushing sound, followed by some frantic soap-scrubbing, and then Desmond Edgley burst through the door like a suds-covered, avenging angel. He swept Alice into his arms and glared at Valkyrie through the doorway as she knelt to sweep the flour up. "Dear lord. I suppose the drugs didn't work out, hm? Steph?" Valkyrie rolled her eyes and Desmond tickled Alice's chin. "Cocaine is not the right path, little one. Until it is the only path." Alice burped at him.

"Dad, that's got to be the worst advice you can give a baby," Valkyrie grunted, shoving the flour into a pile. 

"Oh, no. The worst advice I could give a baby would be something like 'there is no 'i' in team!'"

†††††††††††††††††††††

Valkyrie slammed the plate of muffins down in front of Ghastly and he jumped back in his seat, guiltily.

"Try one," she said with a glare.

"Val, are you-"

"Try one." Ghastly reached tentatively for a muffin, trying not to look at Valkyrie's murderous expression, and took a bite. It was like chewing on milk-drenched charcoal, to put it lightly, but she was waiting for feedback, so he grinned and nodded and miserably stuffed the rest of the muffin into his mouth. Valkyrie's look turned to a grin and she threw up her hands and paced away. "See! I can make muffins! I'd better give 'em to Erskine, make sure everyone knows that I, Valkyrie Cain, am great at-" she paused. Ghastly sat at his desk with his cheeks full of charcoal-milk-muffin, and smiled again. Valkyrie squinted at him and he swallowed, barely avoiding a gag.

"It was just so good, Val."

"Did you just eat my _entire_ plate of muffins?"

"They were...too good to resist?" he tried, and she shrugged.

"Well, come on, then." She grabbed his arm and hauled him from his seat and out of his office.

"Where are we going?" he asked, brushing crumbs from his robes.

"You're going to tell Erskine, Saracen and Dexter exactly how good my muffins are," she announced triumphantly, and Ghastly slumped.

"Oh, goody," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've said this but I MISS GHASTLY WITH ALL MY HEART


End file.
